Pretty Little Boy
by Kebi
Summary: Summary: Patient 309 has some problems.... * necrophiliac incestiual het.*


Author: Kebi oni1x2@hotmail.com  
  
Title: Pretty Little Boy 1/1  
  
Paring: ??/??  
  
Rating: R- NC-17 if you are sensitive about this crap  
  
Site: http://www.geocities.com/hpblacksabbath/  
  
Summary: Patient 309 has some problems.... * necrophiliac incestiual het.*  
  
****  
  
"Such a pretty little boy, my little baby. Does my little love want a cookie? Come on open wide for mama. Awww..."  
  
Patient 309 was holding a golden white teddy bear. Sources tell me that she had a son, so I come to believe that she thinks it her son. I've seen pictures of the lad, who hasn't? His hair and the color of the bear are so alike it's just scary. Maybe it wasn't wise for her husband to send her the bear. I think he knew though she would do that. Such a malicious man, I've come to gather.  
  
Sigh, it's a shame to see such a proud and beautiful woman reduce to this: a delusional girl, wrapped in her own small world, forever wishing for her little boy. He was such a good little boy and so pretty too. He always listen she says, always helped his mother when she was sick, always honored his parents, and always, always a good little boy. So she says.  
  
Working at St. Mungo's I've come to learn how to filter what the patients say and what actually is real. Nevertheless, the above I'm sure is true.  
  
But then again I've heard so many, oh how so many rumors about her and her pretty little boy and their relationship. I really shouldn't be surprise, considering her mental health. She's schizophrenic and I've heard horrors about schizophrenic parents and what they do with their children.  
  
I walk out of her room to get some little pink pills that would help her and some potions brewed especially for her.  
  
Once again, while walking down the hallway my thoughts are forever drawn back to her relationship with her little boy. Incest is ever so possible. Really, he did commit suicide; therefore, he believes, driving his already barley stable mother over the edge. O how I remember that day, Boyfriend of the Boy Who lived, a horrible shame, didn't reached his 18th birthday. The rumors flew after that like feather on the wind, The Boy Who Lived tried suicide. Oh! You didn't know that. Yes, the Headmaster at Hogwarts kept it very hush, hush. The poor boy was so distraught, he never had a clue his boyfriend would do such a thing. Nope, not at clue.  
  
Moreover, all this brings to our question, why did her little boy take his own life? I bet all my white nurse robes that there was incest in that family. All the clues point to that. I've seen that poor women play with that bear in a very naughty manner.  
  
I reach up to the top shelve and grab the drugs and potions for her and start walking back to her room. There's still no one is this wing, usually is so busy.... I remember now, today is field trip day; very few in this wing are required to stayed. Unluckily my poor dear cannot go out, it would to a world of good for her, I'm sure of that.  
  
I hear a scream coming from another nurse, I see the nurse standing in front of my patients door. I run in, the door probably forever branded with that name Narcissa Malfoy swings behind me. I see Mrs. Malfoy sitting naked on the floor giving a head to....  
  
Oh my dear sweet lord...I hear myself gasp. There, there are the floor lies a corpse of a young man, oblivious already rotting. The head, oh my god, the head, was gone replaced with a head of the teddy bear, the same one Mrs. Malfoy posses, but sewn onto the corpse. I walk over, despite my brain yelling at me not to, but I need to see whose picture it is of on the corpse Mrs. Malfoy is giving a head too... It's her son...I compare the full body picture to the body the picture is upon. It's his body...I scream the other nurse runs out, presumably for the doctor. Oh my god, I was correct.  
  
~owari  
  
***  
  
AN: I know this end abruptly but I didn't know where this was going. I think I might revisit this later. 


End file.
